Wyatt Spencer and Ivy Forrester
'''Wyatt Spencer and Ivy Forrester '''are fictional characters and a couple from CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Wyatt is the son of publishing magnate, Bill Spencer, and jewelry designer, Quinn Fuller Sharpe. Ivy is the daughter of traveling salesman-inventor, John Forrester, and Claire Forrester. Wyatt is portrayed by Darin Brooks, and Ivy is portrayed by Ashleigh Brewer. They are commonly referred to by the couple name, "Wivy". Storylines After the California Freedom fashion show, Ivy arrives at the Forrester Mansion along with Wyatt, Liam, Zende, Maya, Rick, and Nicole for their after party. Liam and Wyatt were wondering where Steffy and Aly are. Ivy points out that Aly usually just goes up to her room. Ivy goes up to Aly's room to find a bunch of stuffed animals under the sheet. She checks in the closet only to find a collage of a bunch of crossed out and scribbled on pictures of Maya and Steffy, one with a nail through Steffy's head. Ivy is worried and concerned and calls up Liam and Wyatt who feel the same way. Liam leaves Steffy a message but the phone is in the car when Aly popped Steffy's tires and is threatening to kill her on the same road her mother killed her mother. The group was worried and wondering where Aly could be. Ivy points out she sometimes goes to the room in the basement where Thorne used to work to be alone. Rick adds that's all closed up. Ivy also makes a statment that she sometimes goes to the beach to walk around near the area her mother died. Liam wants to go with her but Ivy insists on going alone. Ivy was pulling up in her car and was shocked to see Aly and Steffy. Steffy hit Aly with the tire iron and she fell and hit her head on a rock, making her unconscious. Steffy cried of sorrow and Ivy cried and Steffy explains what happened and that Aly attacked her. The paramedics came and tried to revive Aly and presumed her dead when she had no pulse. Wyatt could tell Ivy was visibly upset about her best friend's death. Ivy confided in Wyatt that she had a video recording of Steffy hitting Aly with a tire iron when she told police that Aly slipped and hit her head on a rock. Wyatt protected Steffy, stating Ivy doesn't have the full story. Ivy confronted Steffy after the funeral was over that Steffy knows what happened to Aly. Steffy and Ivy argued about what happened that night. Liam asked Wyatt and Steffy for a moment with Ivy. Liam broke up with Ivy at Aly's funeral, making Ivy even more upset. Wyatt comforted Ivy but told her that nobody could see that video. Thorne arrived at the office and Wyatt allowed him to enter. Thorne vented to Quinn, Wyatt, and Ivy that he doesn't have all the answers and he can't believe his little girl is gone. Ivy vents to Wyatt that she feels she needs justice for Aly but Wyatt kept inisting on protecting Steffy. Ivy argued with him on this and Wyatt kissed her to distract her. Wyatt told Ivy he wants to help distract her from Aly's incident.Wyatt invited Ivy over for dinner and they had spicy curry Indian food which was too hot for Ivy. Wyatt and Ivy kissed over the table. Ivy got a flashback of Steffy killing Aly and froze up. Wyatt comforted her and hugged her. Wyatt let Ivy sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. Wyatt greeted Ivy when she woke up. Ivy explained she overheard Ridge wanted a new face of Forrester and she wanted to be it along with Maya. Wyatt supported her on that. Ivy blackmailed Thomas to keep the video a secret if he convinces Ridge to make her the new face of Forrester. At the conference, Ridge was leaning on choosing Steffy when Ivy stated she'd like to give it a shot. Steffy and Ridge were initially concerned but Wyatt backed her up and Thomas spoke up and agreed that Ivy would be better because people are still talking about the incident with Aly. Steffy was angry with Thomas and he informed her about the blackmail and the video. Steffy has a meeting with Wyatt, expecting a promotion. Steffy informs him she knows about the video. Steffy is not happy that Wyatt is taking her side and states she thought they were friends which Wyatt states he thought that too. Wyatt defends Ivy because Steffy took her man and her best friend. Wyatt is also a bit upset that Steffy and him didn't get to have their "Summer of Fun" and that she chose Liam over him. Steffy keeps trying to convince Wyatt to delete the video and he complies with her. When Ivy goes to take a bath that Wyatt convinced her too, Wyatt takes her phone and tries to delete the video, when Ivy comes back out angry. Ivy decides to make love to Wyatt so he won't delete the video off her phone. Steffy informs Liam that Ivy is blackmailing Steffy and Thomas to become the new Face of Forrester with a video that makes it look like Steffy murdered Aly. Steffy adds in that she asked Wyatt to delete the video which he has to. Liam enters Wyatt's beach house to fiind Ivy and Wyatt on the couch. Liam states he wants the best for them. Liam demands to see the video. Ivy hands Liam over the phone. Ivy keeps labeling Steffy as a murderer but Liam explains there was a rock and she can't see it in that angle. Liam states that they are blackmailing Steffy which is illegal. Ivy gives Quinn attitude about the jewelry designs and storms out the door. Ridge calls a meeting and chose Steffy to be the new Face of Forrester. Ivy is visibly upset and Steffy asks for a few minutes alone with Ivy. Steffy informs her she knows about the video. Steffy explains to Ivy that she is using blackmail which is illegal. Ivy claims she's tryint to prove justice for Aly. Steffy explains that Ivy is using Aly's death to advance herself and Aly wouldn't have wanted her to act like this. Ivy claims there is no rock in the video and calls Steffy a murderer. Ivy claims she owns Steffy. Steffy grants Ivy the poition as the Face of Forrester. Steffy informs Liam about Ivy's blackmail. Liam is very unhappy and confronts Ivy. Liam brings up that he saved her from the Seine and more recently married her to stay in the country. ivy states he didn't love her which he admits he did but Ivy chimes in not the same way he loves Steffy. Liam tries to wake Ivy up and admits that Ivy is becoming colder and darker and the Ivy he knew wouldn't resort to blackmail. Ivy claims the Ivy he knew is tired of getting stepped on and she's gone. Ivy returns stating she's the new Face of Forrester making Quinn wonder. Quinn states the obvious choice would be Steffy because she's hot and has experience. Ivy asked what's wrong with her look and Quinn didn't care for them. Quinn still questioned why Ivy was given the position but Wyatt hinted she has something up her sleeve. During the Forrester meeting, Ridge decides to hand the Face of Forrester position to Steffy but Steffy declines and allows Ivy to have it. Steffy is angry at Wyatt for not having the video deleted. Steffy arrives at Wyatt's beach house while Ivy is out and about to make sure the video deletion is completed. Steffy encourages Wyatt to delete the video but just as he's about the press the button, Ivy enters the beach house, angry at the situation. Wyatt is tired of the fighting and wants them to bury the hatchet. Steffy and Ivy apologize to each other. Ivy deletes the video. Steffy informs Liam they buried the hatchet and Liam is happy about that. Steffy decides to fire Ivy from Forrester Creations because she can't work with people she can't trust. Ivy is shocked and Wyatt is unhappy but Liam stands by Steffy. Ivy refuses to leave the building and Steffy arranges security to escort Ivy out. Wyatt feels empathy for Ivy and proposes to his mother his new plan. Wyatt thought Bill could establish a fashion house under Spencer Publications. Wyatt and Ivy invite Bill and Katie over to propose the idea. Katie agrees it's a good idea but Bill is against it because Spencer Publications is a publishing company. Ivy returns to Forrester and begs Steffy for her job back. Steffy grants her the position and came up with an idea. Ivy promises she'd do anything Steffy says. Steffy proposes Ivy to be the lead model for the lingerie line. Ivy is hesitant but Steffy encourages her to go for it. Ivy models for Wyatt at the beach house but feels insecure about strutting in front of millions of viewers. Wyatt encourages her to embrace this position. At the photo shoot for Ivy's lingerie line, Liam stops the shoot. Liam states that it's wrong of Steffy to make Ivy do this and that Ivy and Steffy have both made mistakes. Ivy and Steffy genuinely soon make peace with each other. Ivy and Wyatt attend a Halloween party hosted by Pam and Charlie with some of the Forrester employees,Thomas Forrester tags along as well. Thomas begins showing interest in Ivy, causing Wyatt to become a little concern after Thomas belittled the Spencer family during a Forrester meeting. During the party, Wyatt steps outside after hearing his car was playfully vandalized by a coworker, leaving Ivy alone with Thomas. As Ivy goes outside to check on Wyatt, Thomas pulls her out of the way when a spotlight suddenly fell off the ceiling. Ivy is grateful for Thomas saving her; Wyatt starts becoming more jealous that Thomas is seemingly getting more involved in Ivy's life. While alone in an office room, Thomas began flirting with her, causing Ivy to become uncomfortable, but allows him to kiss her twice. Ivy stops him and says it can never happen again. Later on, Thomas makes a bet with his sister Steffy that he could get Ivy for himself, but Steffy believes that Ivy will remain committed to Wyatt and would cheat on Wyatt. However, when Wyatt and his mom Quinn have to go to San Francisco for the night for business, Ivy decides to spend the night at the Forrester mansion. During the evening, a thunderstorm rolls into Los Angeles and Ivy is left alone in the mansion with Thomas. Thomas continues his flirtation towards Ivy who continues to tell him that she is committed to Wyatt. While in her bedroom, Thomas comes in and continues to hit on Ivy; Ivy succumbs to Thomas' charms and makes out wit him in her bed. Ivy feels complete guilt over what happened and is unable to tell Wyatt when he returns home the next morning, fearing she would lose him. However, Steffy overhears Thomas and Ivy talking about what happened that night. After telling Liam about what she had heard, Liam demands that Steffy stay out of it and not say anything, but after seeing her later that day, Steffy reveals to Ivy that she knows everything that happened and gives Ivy an ultimatum: either Ivy tells Wyatt what happen or Steffy will. Ivy agrees to tell Wyatt right away, but instead agrees to tell him later that evening when they're alone. Once again, Steffy is unable to keep her mouth shut and tells Wyatt about Ivy's infidelity. Wyatt is crushed and hurt and later confronts Ivy, but allows her to talk first about it. Wyatt is upset that Ivy made out with Thomas after only being gone for one night and telling everyone, including Thomas, that Ivy is not the kind of person that would be unfaithful. Wyatt leaves, angry and Ivy goes after Steffy. Ivy finds Steffy backstage at Forrester while Steffy is watching over an old electric panel that begins shooting out sparks. Ivy and Steffy soon come to war of words and as Steffy tries to walk away, Ivy follows her. The two are standing extremely close to the exposed electric panel and when Steffy tries to retrieve her cell phone that Ivy threw, Steffy pushes Ivy into the panel Ivy is electrocuted. Steffy immediately calls 9-1-1 and begins administering CPR. The paramedics soon arrive and take Ivy to the hospital. At first, things weren't looking good for Ivy but she eventually makes a full recovery. She and Wyatt make up, but Ivy admits to him that she is now afraid of Steffy and files a restraining order on Steffy, leaving everyone stunned, but with Wyatt's help, Ivy cancels the restraining order. Gallery Steffy Liam Wyatt Ivy cheers.jpg Steffy Wyatt and Ivy Liam.jpg Wyatt, Ivy, Katie.png Ivy angry at Wyatt.jpg Ivy vs Wyatt.png Wyatt x Ivy.jpg Wyatt supports Ivy.png Wyatt shares bed with Ivy.png Ivy confides in Wyatt.png Ivy likes Wyatt.png Ivy encourages Wyatt.jpg Wyatt confesses to Ivy.jpg Wyatt in love with Ivy.png Wyatt provokes Ivy.png Wyatt & Ivy.jpg Wyatt Ivy hospital.png Wyatt-ivy-bb.jpg Wyatt Ivy hospital bedjpg.jpg Wyatt, Ivy, Thomas.jpg Wyatt-Ivy-beachhouse.jpg Ivy-and-wyatt-.jpg Wyatt Ivy in bed.png Wivy together.png Wivy Halloween costumes.png Wivy2.jpg Wyatt-Ivy-Thomas.jpg Bold-wyatt-steffy-liam.png Wyatt jokes.jpg Steffy-Liam-Ivy-Wyatt.jpg Wivy hospital 2.jpg IvyWyattLiam hospital.jpg Wyatt-ivy6jpg.jpg Quinn Wyatt ivy.jpg ThomasWyattIvy.png Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples